Velma loves Daphne
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Based Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters unleashed. When Patrick Wisely comes to ask Velma out, she runs. Why? And what comes of it? Velma/Daphne


**A/N:** _What am I, 10 years late? Yeap, sounds about right. I was watching Scooby Doo 2: Monsters unleashed and a scene between Daphne and Velma happened, which really made me want to write a fanfiction on the two. I haven't published in a while anyway. And Velma is hot. Okay enough rambling. Hope you enjoy! _

Fred, Daphne and I were discussing the clues we had collected on the Wickles' case we currently on in the living room of our sanctum, a big book laying in my arms as I excitedly discussed the plan to them.

"We better get to that mining town and see what's-" I gasped mid sentence, seeing the red headed museum boy knock on the door of our place, making me immediately drop to my hands and knees to try and avoid his gaze, Fred and Daphne looking toward the door as I chanted "I'm invisible." To myself as I crawled over the blue couch. "Get rid of him!" I told Daphne and Fred, crawling to the lab, Daphne chasing after me.

As I crawled toward the computers, I heard Daphne behind me. "What are you doing?"

"He wants to ask me on a date!" I said, Daphne crawling under the circular desk with me and continuing to chase me down.

"It's okay to be scared.

"I am not scared. I've fought werewolves and ghosts- but in the end I know usually when I unmask them it's just this wrinkly old man inside!" I defended.

"Well it's the same with dating!" Daphne said behind me, sighing. "Velma, have you ever considered, that maybe werewolves and ghosts are just distractions from what really frightens you-" I looked behind me, trying to find where she had gone, but turning my head and finding her beautiful face only a few inches from mine. "Intimacy with another person." She finished her sentence, her sweet breath hitting the tips of my lips and sending my heart on a race. "And by intimacy, I mean someone who thinks you're really hot." Daphne smiled, making me shake my head.

"But, I'm more comfortable in a world of logic and facts. And..." I sighed, my eyes meeting the floor. "I'm not... hot."

"You are. You're beautiful." Daphne whispered, a deep blush darkening my cheeks as Daphne also blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Thanks, Daphne." I whispered back, Daphne looking into my eyes strangely. Almost hopefully. I sighed. "But... I don't like him..."

"Why? He's just your type, Velma! Smart, cute, sensitive-"

"I like girls, Daphne." I blurted out, my eyes wide as well as Daphne's in the revelation.

"I-I didn't know you... For how long?"

"As long as I can remember."

Daphne nodded, swallowing hard. I blinked a few times, Daphne looking into my eyes and leaning forward, kissing my cheek softly. I froze, sitting there with wide eyes while feeling Daphne's lip gloss leave a sticky trail on the surface of my skin. She pulled back slowly, breathing deeply put onto my lips and looking into my eyes.

"Me too." She whispered, making me lean back suddenly in shock.

"B-but what about Fred!?" I stared at her shocked, Daphne taking the back of my neck in an affectionate caress, pulling me closer to her.

"He likes me. I like... Well, I love you, Daphne." I said slowly, my heart skipping a beat while the words slipped from my lips. I felt a surge of strange emotion surge through me like electricity, my body instantaneously moving toward hers and kissing her hard on the lips. She sighed into my mouth as I kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth and feeling the vibration of her moan against me, crawling onto of me and straddling my hips, grinding down onto me as my hands found her bottom, squeezing gently as she once again gave me a moan of approval. She pulled back, resting our foreheads together and stroking my cheeks softly.

"I love you too, Velma." Daphne whispered, laying me down under the desks and slipping a hand under my orange turtle neck, both of us forgetting about the two boys in the next room.

**A/N: **_Make sure to leave a review if you want a second part! Hope you enjoyed 3 _


End file.
